Duel at the Landsmeet
by lemonjay
Summary: The title says it all. This is the dust-up in Denerim; the bout to take Loghain out.


Keiron Cousland walked into the Landsmeet Hall followed by his companions Leliana the Orlesian bard, Wynne the Circle mage and finally Alistair a fellow Grey Warden and the bastard son of King Maric Theirin. The Hall looked no different from the last time he had seen it when he was twelve years old and his father had shown it to both he and his brother Fergus. His father had explained that this was where the nobles met to debate issues that affected all of Ferelden and surely their purpose here today qualified.

The outcome of today's Landsmeet would have repercussions throughout Ferelden and likely across all of Thedas. Today they met to confront the regent Teryn Loghain who ruled on his daughter, Queen Anora's behalf and lay out his deeds before his peers. It will be hard for many of the nobles to believe his actions even with the proof he carried and had he not been witness to his crimes he may have doubted. Being the son of Bryce Cousland and a Grey Warden would ensure that his voice was heard but he had been raised hearing of the tales of King Maric and Loghain fighting against the Orlesians and the legend of Loghain would be difficult to overcome and so much depended on the next few hours. Success would place Alistair on the throne and gain the Landsmeet's support for the Grey Wardens against the approaching Blight. Failure would likely mean imprisonment at best and a dishonorable death at worst while the country was destroyed around him.

The Landsmeet had just begun as they entered the Hall.

"My Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet we sit here on the precipice of our destruction as a horde of darkspawn are threatening the land. Teryn Loghain says that only he can save us but he asks us to give up our freedoms, our traditions, and everything of value; must we sell our very souls for victory? It is Loghain's fear which has brought us to this point and we are supposed to just forget all that has happened and entrust the nation to him?" Arl Eamon said.

"A fine performance Eamon though I doubt any here believes it," Loghain said clapping his hands. "And your motives are pure? You would put a bastard puppet on the throne. I ask who will pull the strings."

Keiron and his companions walked out into the Hall towards Loghain stopping only when they reached Loghain's guards who prevented anyone from getting to close to the regent.

"Ah, here is the puppeteer now," Loghain said as he acknowledged Keiron's presence. "Tell me Warden will the Orlesians even deign to send their troops or will they simply issue their commands through this would be prince? Tell us what it the price of Ferelden honour?"

"The Blight is the threat here _not_ Orlais," Keiron replied.

"There are enough refugees in my bannorn to make that abundantly clear," said Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Seas.

"The south has fallen Loghain, are we to allow darkspawn to overrun the country simply over your fear of Orlais," said Arl Wulff of West Hill.

"The Blight is the threat Wulff but do we need the Grey Wardens to defeat it? They claim that only the Wardens can stop a Blight and yet they failed spectacularly at Ostagar and they want to bring with them four legions of chevaliers. Once we open our borders to chevaliers can we really expect to return from whence they came?"

"You allowed Rendon Howe to capture and torture innocents," Keiron told the crowd.

"The Warden speaks truthfully. My son was taken under the cover of darkness. The things done to him were horrific. Some are beyond any healer's ability to cure," Bann Sighard of Dragons Peak yelled out.

"Whatever Howe did he alone was responsible for his actions and will answer to the Maker for them. But you already know this as you entered his home and murdered him," Loghain said and pointed at Keiron.

"I Keiron Cousland the last living son of Teryn Bryce Cousland and the Lady Eleanor stand before you now," he said as he removed his helm and turned so all could see his face. "Know that Arl Howe attacked Highever under the banner of friendship when our forces had departed to answer the King's call at Ostagar. My brother's wife and his son were murdered in their beds along with the Chantry sisters and any others who could speak of Howe's treachery. My own parents were killed defending my escape with the Grey Warden Duncan."

"I am certain that I am not the only one to notice Teryn Loghain that during your reign as regent that Howe somehow managed to lay claim to both the Terynir of Highever and the Arling of Denerim both of which were previously held by popular persons whose loyalty to the King was beyond question. We are to believe that Howe acted alone when his actions clearly aided you? That you had no knowledge of his treachery when those who would oppose you die under mysterious circumstances? Come now Teryn Loghain, I was raised upon tales of your battles against the Orlesians and all here know that you are a gifted strategist but you expect us to believe that you had no knowledge; that you were either ignorant or incompetent?"

"If Howe was a traitor he should have been brought to the Seneschal for a trial before the Landsmeet, there is no justice in murdering a man in cold blood in his home," said Loghain.

"No, then why did you pay a blood mage to poison Arl Eamon," Keiron asked.

"I assure you Warden that were I to kill Arl Eamon I would use my own troops, I would not trust an apostate."

"Jowan, the blood mage you hired still lives and is in custody at the Circle Tower. I have here his signed confession and also your orders to the spy Berwick to watch Redcliffe castle for unusual activity."

"My brother, a templar, also tells a very different tale Loghain that appears to support the Warden. He says you snatched a blood mage from his custody and then he was imprisoned in Howe's dungeons until the Warden freed him. Coincidence?" asked Bann Alfstanna.

"Interference in a Templar's sacred duty is an offence against the Maker," the Grand Cleric said. "We shall speak on this further Teryn Loghain."

"Whatever I may have done has alone been to secure this great nation. My actions have all been for the greater good for all of our citizens," said Logain.

"My apologies Loghain, but I suspect that the elves in the Alienage would disagree that selling them to Tevinter slavers was for their benefit," Keiron interrupted and held up a piece of vellum. "Here is the slaver contract signed by the regent himself."

"What - there is no slavery in Ferelden!" a noble cried out.

"The Alienage is beyond saving, the damage from the riots is too great. There are bodies rotting in the streets and disease is rampant. Despite what you think Warden I have done my duty. Whatever my regrets for the elves may be, I have done what is good for Ferelden."

"So you would rather have been a slave to the Orlesians than have fought against them?" asked Keiron.

Sensing the crowd was turning against him Loghain tried a new tactic.

"What of our Queen Warden, you forced your way into Howe's home, killed her guards and abducted her. What arts have you used to hold her? Does she even still live?"

"I entered Howe's home at the Queen's behest," Keiron told the nobles. "She had sent her handmaiden to Arl Eamon's estate and requested assistance as she was being held prisoner against her will 'for her own protection.' I rescued the Queen from those who would do her harm and last I saw _your daughter_ she was an _honoured_ _guest_ of Arl Eamon."

"I believe that I can speak for myself," Queen Anora said as she entered the Hall. "I sent my handmaiden to Eamon seeking only information as he had just arrived in the company of the Wardens. I can only assume that Warden Cousland, desperate to slay Howe for his alleged crimes against his family, entered the castle with murderous intent and after finding me decided that I could be safely removed to allow this so-called prince a clear path to the throne. I have the utmost confidence in my father; he is the leader and hero Ferelden needs," Anora added and gave a sly grin to Keiron.

Keiron was not surprised that Anora had betrayed him; she sought only to remain in power. After he had rescued her from Howe she originally sought his support with false gratitude and kind words for his mother as if he were some kind of fool. Anora then tried to denigrate Alistair and appeal to his basest desires that she would take him as her King; at least until some night when a knife was slipped into his back. For someone who claimed to be smart she did not know her history. The fact that Anora was even a queen was because his own father had refused the Kingship to support the Theirn line. Did she really think he had so little honour that he could do less?

"Queen Anora, thank you for gracing us with your presence," Keiron said as he bowed before her. "Does this mean that our engagement is off?" he chuckled loudly for all to hear. "You did offer to make me your King if I supported your continued reign." He could hear the amusement of the crowd around him.

"The Grey Warden seeks to poison us with words while weakening our land. Our country has been invaded before, it has fallen and been retaken many times by stout honourable Fereldens. We do not need the Grey Wardens to come to our aid. I ask that you stand beside me to fight against all who would seek to conquer our nation. A united Ferelden can defeat any enemy even the Blight."

"I too am a son of Ferelden whose heart and blood is of this land. I was born to the noble house Cousland to an honourable man who also fought against the Orlesians to free our proud nation. I was raised that being noble was more than a birthright or a title. Nobility was putting the needs of others before your own; it is using your power to enrich those you rule, to lead and not to command. While Teryn Loghain was sending blood mages and traitors to remove those who might oppose him and selling our citizens into slavery the Grey Wardens were enlisting the aid of the Circle of Magi, the dwarves of Orzammar and the Dalish clans against the Blight. Darkspawn do not care what race you are they are a threat to us all. So I ask you Lords and Ladies to stand with the Grey Wardens. On one point I do agree with Teryn Loghain and that is a united Ferelden can defeat a Blight."

The Landsmeet voted overwhelming to support the Grey Wardens.

"Traitors, all of you are traitors! How many of you fought the Orlesian Emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" Loghain cursed. "Eamon you fought with us before you got too fat and entitled; more worried about your lands and sovereigns than protecting this nation. None of you have shed as much blood as I have for this land. None have sacrificed more than I and you dare to judge me." Loghain spat as his men advanced on the crowd.

"Loghain, call off your men and we will settle this honourably," said Keiron.

"I suppose with both knew it would come to this. I never would have thought when we first met at Ostagar that it would come to this. The events of Ostagar seem like a lifetime ago as if they happened to another person. Maric once told me that you could tell a man by the quality of his enemies. I wonder is that a compliment to you or to me? Enough of this - what terms does the Landsmeet set?

"It will be fought according to tradition. A test of arms in single combat until one yields and we who are assembled here will abide by the victor," said Bann Alfstanna.

"Do you face me young Cousland or do you have a wet-nurse to face me?" Loghain baited him while reminding the nobles of his young age.

"Please Keiron let me fight him; I want to avenge Duncan and our brothers," Alistair pleaded his rage visibly building inside him.

"Alistair, you are blinded by rage and won't fight at your best and while a bastard Loghain is still skilled. I am sorry but it has to be me." While he too wanted revenge upon Loghain for the many senseless deaths at Ostagar he knew that of the two he was the more dispassionate having already revenged himself upon Howe. Keiron stepped away from his companions and approached Loghain while drawing his blades.

An area was cleared for them to do battle and the nobles moved to surround the pair and better see the spectacle.

"Is the Warden ready?" Loghain challenged using the language for a formal duel.

"May thy blade chip and shatter," Keiron replied following an ancient custom.

The pair circled each other slowly studying each other's moves, the way each carried his weapons, searching for the little clues to their opponent's behaviour which might lead to victory. Loghain carried a sword and shield and wore heavy plate while Keiron wore light drakeskin armour custom made for him which did not restrict his movement when wielding his sword and dagger.

Loghain was slightly taller than Keiron and had a longer reach but he was certain that unarmoured he would carry more muscle than Loghain and was certainly faster. Loghain was older and more experienced but Keiron had the advantage of youth and had fought life and death battles nearly every day since joining the Wardens, the difference in skill was minimal.

Loghain advanced and thrust his sword towards Keiron's chest. Keiron parried the sword thrust and shuffled to his right away from Loghain's shield. They began to circle each other again looking for a mistake to take advantage of.

Keiron looked at Loghain and decided that he would make a quick series of attacks as if he was some reckless youth since that it what Loghain would expect him to do and he hoped Loghain would over commit and expose himself to his true attack. He quickly moved forward, gave a war-cry and did a hard slash of his sword at Loghain's shield while he parried the sword approaching his face with his dagger. He took a step back and to the side hoping that Loghain would press forward thinking he had the advantage. Loghain took the bait and he dodged to his left to avoid Loghain's shield thrust but had to take a step back as Loghain had moved his right foot to try and trip him when he moved into position to attack; he had recognized Keiron's attack.

"I see you are not some child playing with swords Warden," as he gave Kieron a slight nod of respect.

The pair came together and attacked and defended against each other four more times and neither had so much as scratched the other yet.

The Warden again pressed forward with a slash of his sword that was blocked but he continued forward and used his right shoulder to press Loghain's shield in tight to his body and it looked as though the pair were locked together. Loghain head butted Keiron which momentarily startled him but he did have the presence of mind to knee Loghain in the groin. Armoured or not a groin strike always hurts and the Warden quickly managed a strike at the elbow of Loghain's sword arm; first blood was his.

They both took a moment to collect themselves.

"Very good, you drew first blood but it is last blood that matters," Loghain said.

Loghain came at him furiously and Keiron was hard pressed to defend against the attacks as he moved backward and finally took a hit to his right forearm when one of the spectators did not get out of the way quick enough and disrupted his movement.

They continued to duel matching each other strike for strike neither gaining the advantage though Loghain was beginning to show signs of tiring. Knowing that they were evenly matched Keiron switched hands so that as he faced Loghain sword was against sword and shield against dagger.

As if sensing that he was fading Loghain renewed his pressure on the Warden hoping to bring this contest to a close and he over-committed to a thrust which Keiron was able to knock aside with his dagger while connecting with a slash to the back of Loghain's left knee with his sword eliciting a roar of pain from the regent.

Loghain raised his shield arm and punched forward attempting to decapitate Keiron with the edge of his shield but the young warden was too quick and ducked below the shield and stabbed upwards with his dagger catching Loghain just under the armpit rendering his arm useless. Keiron circled away as Loghain doubled over.

"Do you yield Loghain?" Keiron asked.

"Never, I didn't yield to the Orlesians at River Dane and I will not yield to some snot nosed Warden!"

"I am not Orlesian and this is not River Dane. You are defeated; yield or I will be forced to kill you," Keiron said as he eyed his opponent warily. His father had always said that the wounded animal was the most dangerous and could be counted on to do something unexpected.

Loghain straightened up and again the pair started to slowly circle each other. Keiron suddenly felt the hairs go up on the back of his neck warning of impending danger and caught a brief nod from Loghain who was advancing towards him. He quickly dodged to his right as he felt his back and sword arm explode into flames and he managed to catch Loghain unaware as the Teryn had expected Keiron to dodge to his shield side with his useless arm and now Loghain stood with his back partially exposed to the Warden. Keiron reversed his grip and drove his dagger into the back of Loghain's skull killing him instantly.

"Wynne," he called out to the mage as he sank down to the ground, dropping his weapons and began to roll to try and snuff the flames.

He saw Leliana kneeling beside him and felt her hands quickly begin to remove his armour and his ruined tunic.

"It's a good thing you've had some practice at this," he joked to the bard to prove to her that his injuries were not severe.

"Hush now my Warden and let Wynne heal you," Leliana said as she grasped his hand. Keiron soon felt the all too familiar feeling of Wynne's magic healing his burns and mending his wounds.

"You'll likely need some further healing and some rest but the worst has passed," Wynne said.

Keiron thanked Wynne and stood up gingerly, supported by his two companions and looked around the Hall. Two of Loghain's guards lay dead on the floor while the remainder were unarmed and on their knees with Alistair and four of the nobles standing watch over them. Loghain was clearly dead and as he took a step Anora bounded upon him.

"You killed my father," she cried and raised her hand as if to slap him.

Suddenly Leliana grabbed her arm at the wrist with one hand and with the other punched Queen Anora square in the jaw knocking her onto her ass and drawing blood at the corner of her mouth. "Your father refused to yield and further dishonoured himself when he had his man throw that flaming flask at the Warden."

"So it is decided Alistair is to be king," Arl Eamon pronounced.

"Hold Arl Eamon," Bann Reginald of Oswin interrupted. "While it is true that Alistair may in fact be Maric's son that alone does not make him King. No King can rule without the support of the Bannorn and I for one feel that Keiron Cousland may be better suited to the task." Several cheers of support were quickly shouted.

"My Lords and Ladies while I am honoured that you think so highly of me I must respectfully decline," Keiron said as his gaze wandered the crowd and finally settled upon Leliana. "I have already sworn an oath to support Alistair Theirin; he is a good and honourable man and will make a fine king and I ask that you support him."

After some discussion Alistair was confirmed as King and appointed Eamon to serve as his regent until such time as the Blight was ended and he could assume the responsibilities of King himself. Anora after refusing to swear fealty to Alistair and renounce all rights to the throne was locked in the castle tower under guard and should Alistair fall she was to regain the throne.

Keiron feigning the need for further healing and after borrowing a cloak to cover his bare chest returned to Eamon's estate while Alistair remained in the Landsmeet.

Keiron lay in bed on his stomach as Leliana tenderly applied a healing salve over his burns.

"Keiron may I ask you a question," the bard asked.

"Of course," he replied and gently turned onto his side so he could face her.

"You know that Alistair does not want to be king; did you refuse the kingship because of me?"

"My father used to say that a man who never sought power is the best one to wield it as they would be thoughtful and diligent in its use and this certainly fits Alistair. Were he not Maric's son and Anora the choice perhaps my answer would be different as she definitely lusts for power. I do think that my father would have liked Alistair and supported him for the throne."

"Did you know that when King Maric died many pushed my father towards taking the throne? He refused feeling honour bound to support the royal family and respect Maric's wishes. My father always spoke highly of King Maric and they were good friends. I suspect of equal importance to him was that he also was happy with his life; he loved his family and his people and Highever was his home. I can't predict the future but I do know that for as long as you'll have me I will be happy and my home is by your side."

"Besides I am already your Warden why would I need any other titles?" He reached out to her and drew Leliana to him for a kiss.


End file.
